Avaline Bennett
Lady Avaline Bennett of Sidwick is the youngest child and only daughter of Lord and Lady Allister Abigayle Bennett. She is the twin sister of Lord Cedric Bennett. General Information 'Age' As of the year 1300, Avaline is seventeen years of age. 'Orientation' Heterosexual 'Religion' Cerenity 'Nationality' Moreen 'Citizenship' Moreen 'Race' Witch Physical Description 'Eyes' Light blue-green eyes that display her emotions. When she is angry, they are cold, steely, and piercing like eyes. 'Body Type' Avaline is thin but she is in no way frail. She can hold her own if she needed to. She stands at a good height of 5'5". 'Hair' Avaline's hair is a dark deep brown. It is so dark it appears to be nearly midnight black, however when in the sun, it is obvious that the colour is indeed brown. It is extremely curly, but Avaline tries her hardest to keep it as tame as she possibly can, however her efforts have little affect on her hair, as it still appears very wavy at best. 'General Appearance' Young Avaline is considered to be very beautiful, with her pale fair skin that resembles a porcelain doll. She has angular facial features that accentuate how delicate she looks. Her light blue eyes are the first things that people notice as they differ greatly from her curly dark locks. Relationships 'Father' Allister Bennett 'Mother' Abigayle Bennett{deceased} 'Siblings' *Caldwell Bennett{deceased at birth} *Ashton Bennett *Bradyn Bennett *Cedric Bennett 'Significant Other' None yet, but she expects that her father is making plans to marry her off soon. 'Children' None. History Avaline was born on a cool Kinatian day to Allister and Abigayle along with her twin Cedric who was ten minutes older than herself. Allister was the Baron of Sidwick of Moreen, while his wife was the Baroness. Sadly that day was not celebrated but mourned as Abigayle died due to birthing complications after she gave birth to Avaline. Allister, who had truly loved his wife immensely, grieved for his wife for a month after his twins were born. It was a heavy hit, as he had already lost his first son during childbirth, but at least he had his wife to help him through the pain, now he had no one.He fell into a depression and began drinking heftily until he when during a rare moment he was sober, he looked at his only daughter and saw just how much she resembled his beloved Abigayle. He vowed that he would do everything in his power to take care of his new daughter and son, as well as his two older sons. Growing up with three brothers probably would've been awful if the family wasn't as close as it was. The four children did everything together. They played together, ate together, even trained together. Allister thought that it would be a good idea for Avaline to know how to defend herself should the situation call for it, and so he trained her himself along with her three brothers. She became excellent with a dagger which she carried with her everywhere she went, and although she wasn't the best at swordfighting, she at least knew the basics. She also enjoyed archery which was an activity that she did with her twin. Along with physical training, Allister taught his children the ways of magic. He started first with Ashton when he turned thirteen. Ashton had an affinity for the air element, as he progressed further with his magical training, he discovered his gift of telepathy. He learned to control it as he felt it to be a great inconvenience to the people around him. Next, Allister trained Bradyn who was a late bloomer and showed his first signs of magic at around fifteen years of age and had the element of earth, it matched his personality. He was very calm and showed little emotion. He was the emotional rock of the family, he soon discovered his power of telekinesis when he had accidentally hit his sister in the head with a wooden block when he was angry. Last but not least the twins. They began at fourteen years of age and were opposite elements. Avaline was water while Cedric was fire. They had progressed quickly, finding that they loved the ways of magic. Cedric soon found that he was a precog. He was able to see the near future but his father told him that perhaps with more practice he would be able to see father into the future, Avaline on the other hand was an Empath. She was in tune with the emotions of those around her and often acted in accordance to those she felt. Avaline grew up to be a beautiful seventeen year old girl, with a fiery personality and three brothers who love her and are fiercely protective of her. Her father is anxiously awaiting the chance to marry her off. Not that he wants to get rid of her. Not at all! He just wants the best for his daughter and finding a good husband that would take care of her is exactly what he was looking for. Personality Avaline has been known for her stubbornness. She enjoys arguing with people and is thrilled when they are able to argue back. She sees it as a sign of inteligence and wit. Two things which she highly regards. Though Avaline is fairly emotional, she tends to keep many of them and the reasons for them appearing to herself. She feels that if she showed people all her emotions, they might think her mad or even unfit. Her temper can be quick to surface and it can take a long while for her to calm down completely, though if she is pushed she can bite her tongue and let it be until she is in private and can blow off some steam. Avaline also possesses a feisty and cheeky personality. She is considered by many to be very beautiful and attracted the attention of numerous men. However Avaline doesn't want to be just a pretty face. She wanted to be much more than that; she is fiery and independent and would not hesitate to stand up to any one who threatened her. Out of Character Information 'Author' Avaline is played by Muse. 'Playby' Avaline's image is based off of Katie McGrath. Category:Moreen Category:Characters